


St. Paddy's Day

by Elaur



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaur/pseuds/Elaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted March 17, 2005 in BDS Fic LiveJournal community.</p>
    </blockquote>





	St. Paddy's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 17, 2005 in BDS Fic LiveJournal community.

Connor could never get over how insane Boston went on St. Paddy’s. Like the Irish needed an excuse to get paralytic.

Everything was shamrocks and fucken green beer. Even Doc had a string of shiny shamrocks draped over the walls. It was disgusting.

Murphy didn’t give a rodent’s rectum. On the contrary, he proudly wore a tee-shirt that proclaimed “Kiss me – I’m Irish” and harangued everyone until he got one.

“I’ve got a St. Paddy’s giftie for ya later,” Murphy whispered loudly in Connor’s ear, his breath hot and smelling of cigarettes and whisky.

Connor grinned. Things were looking up.


End file.
